


All Bets Are Off

by becky_winchester_on_crack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets & Wagers, College, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becky_winchester_on_crack/pseuds/becky_winchester_on_crack
Summary: Dean Winchester is your average college jock who got bored with his life so, he decides to make a bet. Badass Castiel is too mature for college cliches like partying and drinking, but when his best friends drag him to a party, all of his preconceived notions about basic college life and jocks disappear.





	All Bets Are Off

**Chapter 1**

Why am I here? It seems to be the only question flowing through cas's brain at the moment. He knows he hates these parties, he always manages to to get ditched by Gabe after 5 minutes of playing "wingman" and drinking in a corner for the rest of the night. Why he lets his brother drag him out every other weekend is beyond him.

As if he can hear his thoughts, Gabe pipes in with a giddy "Come on Cassie! Live a little! You only get to experience college life once!"

"Please Gabriel, you and I both know the only reason you dragged me to this sad excuse for teenagers to blindly grind on strangers to find some sort of escape from the sad fact that they're all probably failing their classes because of doing pointless shit like this, is so I could help you get laid."

"The man makes a fair point." Charlie remarks coming back with 3 fresh beers.

"Whatever baby bro, I'm gonna loosen you up if its the last thing I do before leaving this college."

Castiel rolls his eyes at that, and to punctuate his statement, Gabriel runs off to chase after some brunette. Kali was it? Either way, now he's left alone. Again. Maybe if he's lucky, he can sneak out without Gabe noticing and scolding him for the giant "stick up his ass". Just then, he sees a big group of jocks heading in his direction. Great. Just what he needs to highlight his night.

~~~

"ALL HAIL WINCHESTERRRRRRR!!!" Dean faintly hears one of his teammates scream, followed by hoots and hollers from the various people at the party, most of whom he doesn't know but apparently know him, or just want an excuse to cheer. Normally he'd be in a more partying mood, but right now he's just not that into it.

"You alright brotha?" He hears benny ask, sounding mildly concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm great" he lies, "just tired"

"Alright well if you need anything don't hesitate to call" and with that he disappears into the crowd.

Snap out of it winchester, dean thinks to himself. This is a party, you just had a big win. Enjoy yourself! Well, he thinks, if something can lift his spirits it's alcohol. To the kitchen it is.

"Heeeey dean-o" Lisa Braeden corners him by the fridge, visibly intoxicated if her breath is anything to go by.

"Hey lis how's it goin'?"

"Good I'm just soooo bored" she slurs with a very exaggerated wink.

"Well maybe we can do something about that" he responds with a most suggestive eyebrow wiggle he can manage, maybe this can get him in a better mood.

She giggles and nods but just as he's leading her up the stairs to one of the sorority's many bedrooms, something catches his eye.

~~~

*crash* Fuck. Well this is just fan-fucking-tastic isn't it. So much for making a subtle exit. Welp, since that idea flew straight out the door (along with his dignity), might as well cover up the sheer mortification with fake confidence. He gets up from where he oh-so-gracefully fell into the beer pong table, picks up one of the beer cups that's still standing, and does a double fist pump screaming "GUESS I WIN BITCHESSSSS" and proceeds to chug the entire cup.

Cheers flood his ears, and while this wasn't exactly how he thought his night would go, he can't say this is worse than standing there awkwardly blushing while everyone undoubtedly judges him. So hey, might as well soak up the praise.

~~~

"Who the hell is that" dean asks, his interest suddenly piqued for the first time all night.

"Who, that guy?" Lisa asks, looking a little taken aback by the sudden change of their previously scant but scandalous conversation, "I don't know him that well but I've heard he's like some wannabe badass"

Hmm, dean thinks, interesting. And somehow seeing the cogs spinning in his head, she adds a "yeah don't even try it. Dude hates jocks with a fiery passion."

"Well surely not me" He replies with a cheeky grin.

"You really think you're funny don't you"

"I think I'm adorable" and adds a wink to prove his point.

Lisa laughs out a "well I can't argue with you there" Followed by a wink of her own. "But seriously, he apparently got screwed over by his ex and has completely written off all 'jocks'"

"Please, I bet I can make him by bestie within a month"

"A bet you say.. And what exactly are we wagering?"

"What do you want?"

"If I win, you have to set up my little sister with sam, she's had a crush on him for ages and I really think they would hit it off"

"Really? That's what you want? I mean okay, it's your prize"

Looking rather satisfied, she asks "And you Mr. Winchester?"

"Hmm, well if I win, you let me do whatever I want to you." he grins knowing it wasn't the most creative thing in the world but hey, the... _heart_ wants what it wants.

"Well that's a little open ended don't you think?"

"Is that really a problem?"

"Get him to fall for you and we have a deal"

Do what now? "Um lisa babe, you know I don't swing that way right?"

"Yeah. but he doesn't. Plus... everyone experiments in college right?" she responds with a downright devilish look on her face.

"Damn braeden, that's cold hearted. What do you have against the guy"

"Lets just say I'm... curious"

"...okay?"

"So do we have a deal?"

He knows this is a dick thing to do, he does. But something about this guy makes him want to get close and he has the perfect excuse now so... "Why not?"

 


End file.
